Surface Child
by Tropicalna
Summary: A cruel twist of fate plunges a young Link below the clouds and into the care of the sadistical and tyrannical Demon Lord Ghirahim. But Destiny was never so easily deterred anyways. Alternate Events of SS.


**Title: **Surface Child

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** A cruel twist of fate plunges a young Link below the clouds and into the care of the sadistical and tyrannical Demon Lord Ghirahim. But destiny was never so easily deterred anyways. Alternate Events of SS.

**Word Count: **8,600+ (yeesh)

**Prologue:** Fate and (Mis)Fortune

* * *

><p><em>Ever since he can remember, he's had a recurring dream of falling<em> _through a vast open sky, staring up at a land mass that shrinks the farther he falls until he is crashing through clouds that obscure everything from sight. When he plunges through the other side of the clouds he can see the Surface hurtling towards him._

_But before he hits the ground, he wakes up._

_Whenever he asks his Lord about it, Ghirahim just laughs and raps him sharply over the head. "Silly boy, it is simply a dream. Only Skyloftians come from the sky. And you do not come from the sky, surface child."_

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Faron Woods lay a massive black castle - both an impressive and intimidating sight to all who saw it. The structure was carved out of the cliff side where it sat overshadowed by the remaining mountain in an aura of persistent gloom. It is there that the Demon Lord Ghirahim resided, his presence alone far more foreboding than that of his castle.<p>

Within the confined hallways of the castle, Ghirahim often paced, plotting his next move or simply whiling away the time as he waited for the day he could resurrect his fallen master. Even now he roamed through the western corridors, hands laced together behind his back as made his way slowly through the castle. The sound of hurried and heavy footsteps echoing down the hallways caught Ghirahim's attention mid-pace and caused him to pause, recognizing the unmistakable sound of a Bokoblin's heavy pants coming up from behind him.

Ghirahim glanced over his shoulder at the trembling red figure that had halted several feet from where he stood. "Yes?"

"M-my lord." The Bokoblin stammered, bowing hastily at his feet and nearly sprawling flat on its face in the process. "I-I bring i-important news, sir!"

"Oh?" Ghirahim tilted his head to the side, his visible eye observing the trembling monster before him lazily. "And what would that be, hmm?"

"The other day, a human fell from the skies!"

Ah, yes, he remembered observing something like that happening quite recently when he'd glanced out his tower window – a body emerging from the clouds and falling through the air at an obscenely high speed. He hadn't paid it much heed - it wouldn't have been the first time he'd witnessed one of the sky people fall to their death. Idiots.

"And what about it?" He drawled, arms folding across his chest in an expectant matter. "Did you come here just to tell me you found the body? Because I have no time for such petty news." The warning tone in his voice is unmistakable, and the Bokoblin trembled in fear.

"W-well yes! I mean no! Well, sir, I mean we did find the body! B-but sir he was….he is…."

"He is…..?" He was beginning to feel like he didn't really care about the news this wretched creature brought him, until it finally managed to spit out several more words. If Ghirahim had a heart, it would have skipped a beat.

"_What? _What did you just say?" He whirled around sharply to face the Bokoblin, the disinterested air from earlier completely vanishing.

"Alive, my lord!" the Bokoblin repeated, hopping from foot to foot anxiously. "We found the boy alive!"

"How did he even….no, nevermind that." Ghirahim waved a hand, cutting himself off. "Where is he now? Show me him!"

"This way, my lord!" the Bokoblin tittered, moving down the hallway as fast as its short knobby legs could carry it – which is to say, not very fast at all.

He was so glad he could make them move faster when he kicked them.

* * *

><p>When Ghirahim arrived at the site, he noted that the Bokoblins had managed to move the human into a medicinal tent of sorts, an impressive feat considering the clumsiness of their race. He pushed aside the curtain over the entrance and found himself nearly overwhelmed by the acrid stench of herbs and poultices that wafted out of the tent, his nose wrinkling in disgust. Yet despite the overpowering smells of the medicines, he could still detect the human located in the far corner against the wall, covered in a thin, ratty blanket.<p>

He glided over to the small cot, looking down upon the splayed form of the human child (for it can only be a child, he is still so small) and tsk'ed in the back of his throat at what he saw. Although the Bokoblins had done their best to repair his injuries, their remedies and makeshift splints were crude and insufficient. If nothing was done soon, the boy would most certainly die.

It was much to his surprise when the boy's breathing hitched abruptly and his eyes fluttered open, revealing startlingly blue irises. They wandered around the room for a moment before finally resting on Ghirahim's face, blue staring into black. He was struck by the intensity and fearlessness of that gaze, and for a long moment neither of them moved. Then the boy's eyes slid shut again and his body relaxed. Ghirahim breathed out sharply, taking a step back.

There had been something in those eyes that had captivated him, even though he isn't quite sure what. Determination? Fearlessness? Whatever it was, it had him intrigued, wanting to find out more about this strange child whose eyes seemed to show such a great potential. It took him only a moment more for him to reach a decision.

Ghirahim lifted his chin to address the gathered group of Bokoblins that stood behind him. "I hope you're listening to me well because I would _hate_ to repeat myself." To his satisfaction one of them whined nervously, none of them failing to register the threat in his voice. Not missing a beat he quickly prattled off a list of ingredients, pausing for noises of confirmation that they had everything down – he can only imagine too well the looks on their face as they tried to process his list through their tiny minds. When he reached the end he motioned vaguely for them to go on their way. However, he was greeted only by silence as they shifted around nervously, waiting for dismissal.

His anger flared at their ignorance. He span around on his heels sharply to face them, snarling. "What are you waiting for? Fetch me those items! _Now_!" Various squeals and grunts emitted from the group as they tried to force their way out of the door as a collective bunch, the tent groaning before they finally manage to pile themselves outside. Ghirahim rolled his eyes at their idiocy, turning back to observe the boy before him.

"What an interesting child you are. I just hope you are worth the trouble."

* * *

><p>There are many things Ghirahim is (fabulous, amazing, stunning, skilled), and many things he is not (merciful, loving, benevolent, selfless). It is an obvious conclusion, then, that <em>fixing<em> things is something that goes against nearly every aspect of his personality. After all, one does not become a Demon Lord by being kind and helpful to others.

However, if nothing else, Ghirahim is dedicated to whatever task he's assigned himself to, regardless of how menial or _boring_ it is.

And for the love of the goddess, caring for a nearly dead sky child was _boring._ He hadn't bothered moving his recently acquired charge from the shabby Bokoblin healing shack, unwilling should the transition to his palace should make his injuries worse or cause some other unwanted side-effect. It would be such a pain, really, to have kept this child alive up to this point only for him to suddenly die during a simple teleportation spell.

This left him with a lack of things to do, however – The shack being too small to really pace around in and it was inconvenient for him to continually kill the servants who brought him the items needed to keep the dratted skychild alive, as there was only a limited number of them who knew where to find any of the ingredients he required. More often than not he found himself sitting in a dazed state of mind for hours on end, interrupted only when the Bokoblins came in to shove spoonfuls of water down the boy's throat.

It had nearly been a week before the boy finally stirred again and, in his stupor, Ghirahim nearly missed it, jolting into awareness when he detected the slight movement from the cot. Immediately alert, he leaned forward to inspect the child for signs of life and was pleased to find that those blue eyes had opened once again, the irises settling on his face.

"Who…?" Even with his exceptional hearing, Ghirahim had to strain his ears to pick up the faint question.

Ghirahim's chest puffed up with pride, lips turning upward into a gloating smirk. "Who am I, you ask? Why, I am the ruler of this land and all of its inhabitants! I am….Lord Ghirahim."

He glanced expectantly at the boy for a reaction only to be met with a blank, uncomprehending stare. Ghirahim sighed inwardly, the lack of reaction disappointing him and caused his mood to deflate. _Then again_, he supposed, _it's to be expected_. The child had probably never even realized there was a vast land sitting just underneath that sky city of his.

"Never mind – the importance of my position will be made clear to you soon enough." Ghirahim shrugged, resting his chin on the knuckles of his right hand as he inspected the boy with a not-so-subtle air of superiority. "Ah, but you know, it's rather rude not to introduce yourself as well. What is your name, child?"

"Link." The boy answered in a feeble voice. The ridiculousness of his name was more laughable than the frailness of his voice, and though Ghirahim desperately wanted to laugh, he kept his expression smooth and indifferent.

"Well, _Link_. You should be thanking me right now, as it was I who graciously saved your life." He sniffed daintily here, pausing to let the words take effect. "As it is, you almost didn't make it."

The boy – Link – opened his mouth to say something in reply, but Ghirahim cut it off with a wave of his free hand, speaking over him. "Oh, no, no, there's no need to thank me really. I was just doing what anybody would have done in this situation. But listen to me ramble on, a lack of manners on my part, so sorry. Let's focus on what really matters, hm? We should be helping you find your parents, child! Would you know of their whereabouts?" Not that it particularly mattered to him, seeing as how the boy was down _here_ and his parents _up there_. It always paid off in the end though to play off as a loving, caring host.

Link's brow furrowed in concentration as he unmistakably tried to think back. At long last he finally answered with blunt honesty, "I don't remember."

"Ohhhh?" Ghirahim arched an eyebrow high. "Is that so? What about any friends? "

Link started to shake his head but immediately stopped, wincing in pain. "Er, no."

"Not even where you lived? What you were doing last? How you came here?" He received another reply in the negative.

"Well." Ghirahim leaned back, unable to keep the gleeful smirk off his face at the unexpected turn of events. He could scarcely believe his luck - things were just playing right into his hands _so well._ "I suppose this means I get to take care of you now! Aren't you excited?"

A hesitant look passed over Link's face at this news, unsure of how that would bode for him exactly. At the boy's expression Ghirahim reached over and patted him lightly on the cheek with the back of his hand. "Oh, don't look so glum now. It won't be too bad, I'm sure you'll manage just fine. I'll take _excellent_ care of you."

* * *

><p>"Have you ever wielded a sword, boy?" The voice came from behind where he was sitting at a windowsill, making Link start and turn his head around wildly only to see the Demon Lord approaching him.<p>

"S-sorry?"

Ghirahim's eyes rolled at the boy's stammer, making a disgusted noise at the back of his throat. "Nevermind; You probably wouldn't remember using one anyways even if you had. Come, then – I'll just have to teach you myself." He gestured with one hand for Link to follow and turned away, walking back down the hallway.

Knowing better than to keep the demon waiting, Link hastily got up and trailed after Ghirahim through the long empty corridors and down the dark stairwells, the only sound being the quiet scuffs of Ghirahim's shoes and the pattering of his feet over the cold stone floor.

Just as he's sure Ghirahim has gotten them lost, they come to a halt in front of a heavy wooden door, chains interlaced between the iron handles. The chains are easily dissolved in a flash of yellow diamonds and the doors automatically swing open on creaking joints. Inside lays a large empty room which is quickly lit by the torches lining the walls. Staring curiously around at the room and wondering its purpose, he nearly missed the item that had materialized in Ghirahim's hand.

"Take this." Ghirahim carelessly tossed Link a small wooden sword. He caught it and then nearly dropped it, hands fumbling around the smooth wood to get a better grip. It felt heavy and awkward in his hands and it showed with the way he hesitantly gripped the hilt in both hands. He glanced at Ghirahim curiously, who was observing him with a mixture of irritation and amusement.

"If you want to stay, you need to learn to fight." Ghirahim informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. "We'll start with something simple enough for your mind to comprehend – defensive stances. I suggest you start by getting into a proper position. Honestly, a trainee Bokoblin has a better stance than you do. Maybe you should try copying it?"

Link flushed with embarrassment and quickly readjusted his footing to allow himself a better defensive stance, positioning his sword in what he hoped could be maneuvered to block whatever Ghirahim might throw at him.

Ghirahim nodded, seeming satisfied. "I suppose that'll do….for a trainee Bokoblin." He smirked at Link's flustered expression before assuming his more serious attitude. "Prepare yourself, boy! Here I come, ready or not!"

Without warning Ghirahim dashed forward with surprising speed and swung his blade down sharply at him, barely giving him any time to raise his own sword in defense. A loud crack resounded as the two wooden blades met and Link's hands stung with the agony of blocking such a powerful blow. He stumbled backwards some only to be met by another blow, causing him to stumble further and further until the sword in his hands was batted away with a casual flick of the Demon Lord's wrist.

With a yelp Link tumbled out of the way as Ghirahim's sword came down once more on the spot where he stood. But before he could sigh in relief he found himself suddenly picked up roughly by the front of his shirt, Ghirahim hissing angrily in his face.

"Did I say this was an evasion practice?" With a rush of air Link was thrown against the wall, falling to the floor with a cry. "You are to block, and _only _block attacks. Don't make that mistake again, do you understand? If your sword drops then you pick it back up!"

"Y-yes sir!" He panted, scrambling to his feet. He hastily retrieved his discarded sword at Ghirahim's direction and readied himself again, only to pause. "Sir? If I may ask a question?"

"Hm?" Ghirahim tilted his head, brandishing his sword lightly.

"How long…how long shall we train like this?"

"Ah." A feral grin spread over the Demon Lord's face, his eyes glinting with a sadistic amusement. "Hm, well, just so it sticks… I think we'll just keep training until something breaks."

* * *

><p>"Get up." Ghirahim's voice was cold as ice and just as unforgiving as he nudged the fallen boy before him with his foot impatiently. "Get up and <em>fight<em> you useless sack of flesh, or I'll finish you off here and now."

Link whimpered and recoiled from the sharply pointed boot that pushed into his bruised and battered body, the toe digging in between his ribs painfully. He braced his arms to stand only for them to give out halfway through, leaving him crumpled on the blood splattered floor with a groan.

The Demon Lord sighed at this, seeing that there was no more training to be done today with him in such a state. Without a word he leaned over and firmly grasped the boy's sides in his hands, lifting him up and swinging him over his shoulder with ease. The action jarred Link's injuries making him cry out, but Ghirahim simply ignored it.

With a snap of his fingers they were teleported out of the training room and into a small, barren bedroom. He slid Link back off his shoulder and dropped him onto the bed unceremoniously, all but oblivious to the pained whimpers of his charge. Another snap of his fingers summoned a stool and a small box of medical supplies to him, both of which he quickly took advantage of.

"Your arm." Ghirahim held out his hand expectantly and Link raised the limb up, watching as gauze was pulled out of the box and unraveled.

"You humans are so fragile." Ghirahim complained bitterly, winding the white bandages around the injuries on his arm with surprisingly delicate care. "A few little cuts and you can barely even stand. It's pathetic." He tied the strip off with a rough yank to emphasize his point, making Link hiss in pain as the gauze scraped harshly against his wounds.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have to wait for me to recover every time if you would stop beating me senseless like this!" Link snapped back angrily on impulse, his blue eyes burning brightly with anger. "It's your own fault for pushing me to this point!"

The temperature in the room dropped down to freezing almost instantaneously and the shadows on the wall appeared to solidify, writhing and twisting into grotesque shapes that were meant to intimidate. Ghirahim sneered at him, face leaning in close to his until their noses brushed up against each other and the red of his irises was clearly visible. "Excuse me, what was that?"

But Link wouldn't back down now – it was far too late for that. So instead he lifted his chin up ever so slightly and gazed unwaveringly into Ghirahim's eyes, unblinking. "You heard me. If you weren't so hard on me, then we wouldn't have to go through this so much! Maybe if you were more patient…" He trailed off, seeing the murderous glint that had appeared in Ghirahim's eyes.

When the demon spoke, it was in a low, long-suffering tone. "You accuse me of impatience, boy. I assure you, though, I am anything _but_ impatient. Afterall, it is _I_ who has waited here for nearly a millennia, working to revive Master Demise throughout the entire time." At this, Ghirahim thrust a finger into Link's chest and pushed him back against the headboard. "_You_, on the other hand, are merely someone I took pity on under the impression you would be grateful enough to learn quickly and serve a purpose to us in your pathetically short life. However, if I am wrong, then by all means, please, feel free to leave now and head out on your own. Just know that if you try to come crawling back, I will not be willing to reaccept you so readily." And with that, Ghirahim promptly stood from his seat with a flourish and stalked out the door, red cape billowing wildly behind him.

For a long while Link sat in utter silence, the darkness creeping in on him until finally the room had turned pitch black. Then, soundlessly, he stood up and walked towards the door, ignoring the protests of his aching limbs.

The Moblins standing guard at the door didn't try to stop him as he stumbled through the gates and into the dark woods, their piggish eyes staring after him until the blackness of the night swallowed him whole.

* * *

><p>It was with high hopes and brimming with confidence that Link set out into the wilderness, sure he could handle whatever the lands outside Ghirahim's castle could throw at him. Much to his dismay though, things did not turn out how he thought they would - Before setting out, he had never realized how long and cold the night could last, or how harsh and brutal the day could be.<p>

The land around Ghirahim's castle was completely and utterly barren, decorated only by broken boulders and forests of dead, blackened trees. The days found him struggling to find shelter in the thin shadows of the ashen trees while the night is no better, having him huddled against the base of a large rock, praying to whatever deity is out there that the monsters don't find him as he shivered in the cold air, hungry and tired.

To make his situation even worse, the desolate landscape lacked any significant landmarks that kept him going straight and it was quite often that he found himself stumbling upon his previous tracks. His only reassurance was that even the Bokoblins and other creatures who would have otherwise done him harm did not live in the area, either for its unsuitable habitation or because Ghirahim kept it that way. It was a small comfort amongst his many hardships.

The fifth day found Link cold and starving, shivering in a ball at the base of a tree and almost completely out of supplies. Only now did he acknowledge the painful conclusion that he _couldn't survive alone_**.** Not alone, not how he was, and not in this desolate place. Only now did it dawn on him that he'd been lead into a carefully laid trap by Ghirahim, the Demon Lord clearly aware of what the outcome of his venture to the outside world would be.

Cheeks burning with shame, Link reluctantly turned back and trudged towards the castle that still loomed largely in the sky. He was further disheartened to find that his journey back much shorter than the one away - a testament to how far he had really gotten. As he finally passed back through the Moblin guards at the gateway, he swore he could hear them snickering at his retreating back.

When Link entered the throne room, he was not surprised to find Ghirahim lounging in the large obsidian throne, drinking a clear liquid out of a tall, thin glass. At his entrance, the Demon Lord casually looked up at him and smiled. "Well. Look what came crawling back. Didn't last very long out there by ourselves now did we?"

"I…had some difficulties." He glanced away uneasily, feet shifting.

"Is that so? If I remember correctly, you were so confident you could go it alone." Ghirahim swirled the drink around in his hand idly, gaze trained steadfastly on him. "What changed your mind, boy?"

Biting his lip, Link struggled to respond. "B-because…I realized…"

"…..realized?"

"I….I'm too weak. I can't do it." The admission left a bitter taste in his mouth while his pride shrank and recoiled. "I want…I want to come back….please."

"Is that so? You don't really seem that desperate." Ghirahim scoffed, looking rather unconvinced. "Last time I checked, people who begged for things like this did so on their hands and knees."

Dread filled him. With great suffering Link swallowed the tingling sensation that had welled up in his throat and got down onto his knees, leaning forward until his face was nearly brushing up against the ground. "Please…please, Lord Ghirahim, take me back….I can't-I'm too weak to survive on my own…please…I beg you." He barely forced out the words, tears threatening to spill over with the humiliation of his situation.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Ghirahim slowly stand up and set aside his drink, approaching his huddled form with slow, leisurely steps.

Link grunted as a foot planted itself abruptly on the small of his back and forced his face to fully mesh into the ground, cheek grinding into the cold tile floor. He grimaced, but said nothing as the Demon Lord inspected him with an air mild indifference and superiority. At last, when he felt he had strung the boy out enough, Ghirahim knelt down on one knee, grasping Link's chin and tilting his head to the side to whisper softly into his ear, "And why should I take you back, hm? What do you have to offer me that I could possibly use?"

"I…I cannot use my full potential alone….but you can." The words were softly spoken, but it is just what the Demon Lord wants to hear.

Ghirahim chuckled lowly, a cruel smile playing upon his lips as he now lifted the boy's face up to look him in the eyes. "You flatter me, boy. But, I am a generous Lord. I shall give you another chance…but just this once. You'll do better this time to meet my standards now, won't you?"

Link shut his eyes tight and replied, "Yes, Lord Ghirahim."

The invisible leash around his neck tightened into a stranglehold

* * *

><p>For a Demon Lord, Ghirahim's chambers are surprisingly well lit and warm with a nearly cozy feel, should one be able to ignore the dark and gruesome decorations that were dotted about his rooms. Here, he could often be found when not pacing the halls, resting in his quarters with a good deal of reading material to keep him occupied. Even now, he's splayed himself over his favorite arm chair, back against one armrest while a leg dangled over the other, flipping through one of his lesser read texts.<p>

Of course, reading doesn't always keep him entertained as it should…which is why, when he grows bored, he has his backup plan in the form a young male who he can send out on meaningless errands. AS the book lost more and more of his interest with each passing word he read, a thought suddenly occurred to him about something he would very much like for Link to do. Yes, it would be quite fun, and quite enjoyable to watch the boy squirm as he struggled against near impossible tasks in an attempt to gain small gleams of appreciation from him.

With a devilish grin on his face, he snapped his fingers, a Bokoblin appearing in a flash of diamonds before him. "Fetch me Link." He ordered it, pointing towards the door. The Bokoblin grunted in confirmation and slid out the door as quietly as one of its species could, hurrying down to where it knew Link's quarters to be,.

Minutes later there was a quiet knock on the door, signaling the arrival of his charge.

"Come in, Link." Ghirahim called airily, turning a page in his book before flicking the corner of it down and shutting it, setting it aside for later peruse. He was surprised by the speed of the boy's arrival, but he supposed that was to be expected after the consequences that the boy had suffered for being…late, on previous occasions.

The door swung open to reveal Link, dressed in a simple dark blue tunic. He bowed politely when their eyes met, straightening himself quickly. "You summoned for me, my lord?"

"I did." _On a whim_, but Link didn't have to know that. Ghirahim reclined back against the arm of his chair, fingers interlocking together in front of his face as he regarded the boy before him. "I have something to show you, you see."

"Show me?" Link echoed, eyebrows arching. Ghirahim smirked, not missing the apprehension in his voice.

"Oh, there's no need to look so worried." The Demon Lord waved a hand to dismiss the boy's worries. "You see, I happened across something quite interesting as I read through my library."

Ghirahim's reassurances did nothing to soothe Link's concerns, but he nodded anyways. "And what is it that you found?"

"An artifact of sorts, you could say. Rather, a relic of power." Ghirahim reached over to the stand beside him and pulled a scroll out of the pile, unraveling it. "Ah, here, come look." He motioned Link over and displayed the contents of the parchment to the boy once he was close enough.

Etched onto the scroll was a great deal of ancient Hylian text and a well illustrated image of a golden jewel with three sapphires inlaid into it. Ghirahim pointed to it, stating, "Behold, the Water Dragon's Jewel, an item that allows one to manipulate and control certain amounts of water. It was a parting gift from the Goddess to Faron before she transferred her soul into a mortal body." The Demon Lord snorted derisively at this.

"I see." Link hesitated, before asking, "Er, if I may inquire, what is the point of showing me this?"

Ghirahim smiled widely, rubbing his hands together as he let the scroll rest on his lap. "Why, I'm so glad you asked! See, I was thinking about how useful it would be if _I_ could manipulate water from time to time. I can't just sit back and let Faron have all the fun to herself, after all!"

"You want me to fetch it for you." Link concluded duly.

"Would you be a dear and do that for me?" Ghirahim leaned back in his chair, resting his chin upon his interlocked fingers. "It would mean ever so much to me if you did."

"I live to please you, my lord." Link said in a monotone voice, knowing full well that he didn't actually have a choice in the matter.

Ghirahim chuckled at the response he received. "As eager as ever, I see. Very well then. You can set off in the morning. I'll have the Bokoblins leave a bag with everything you need sometime during the night, so don't worry about packing anything. Oh, and before I forget… don't come back until you've gotten what I asked for, okay? I would hate for you to return…empty-handed." He smiled cruelly at this, tongue flickering over his lips to emphasize his point.

Link suppressed a shudder at the implication of the Demon Lord's words. "I would never imagine of disappointing you, my Lord."

* * *

><p>It took several days of searching, but Link finally found the entrance to the cavern housing the Water Dragon's Jewel tucked away behind a boulder on a narrow pathway by the Floria Waterfall, obscured by several more minor outcrops of gushing water in the area. Relieved to at last have found his destination he hurried inside, only to stop for a moment to admire the jaw-dropping beauty of the cave. The walls were embedded with sapphires and other rare precious jewels of varying shapes and sizes, and in particular he noticed the pretty blue diamonds that jutted out from the rocky surface.<p>

_Ghirahim would like those,_ he thought to himself before shaking his head. He was here for a purpose, not to admire the scenery. Speaking of which…he could see the object of his Master's desire sitting at the back of the cave, placed delicately upon a moss covered pedestal at the end of a water covered pathway.

Link glanced around the area to make sure there was nobody around before trotting confidently into the cave, the water rippling out from his footsteps in quiet splashes. As he got closer he could see a faint glow being emitted almost peacefully from the jewel. Eager now, as well as anxious, he stepped up to the altar and reached out to grab it.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement in the water, faint ripples spreading over the surface. He hesitated and looked over, hand hovering just before the sapphire jewel_._

And was glad he did, for not a moment later he was forced to make a spectacular leap to the side, avoiding the pair of jaws that snapped shut in the space he had just occupied only mere seconds before. He yelped as he landed on his side, skidding away an extra few feet and spraying water up around him, drenching his clothes.

Hurriedly Link scrambled to his feet, looking back towards the pedestal to see what appeared to be a large blue creature blocking his path. As it shifted to face him he realized with a jolt that it had to be none other than Faron, the water dragon. He couldn't suppress the tremble that ran through his body as he came under her scrutinizing glare, her aquamarine eyes burning with anger. He returned her gaze with one of curiosity, studying her face – a narrow, elongated jaw with what he guessed could only be eyebrows protruding from her head in a whiskery fashion….and sharp teeth. Very sharp teeth. Perhaps, had he not just been nearly eaten by her, he might have been able to appreciate the beauty of her appearance.

Much to Link's surprise and amazement, the dragon's snout began to flatten, the face morphing until it resembled something that could almost be called 'human'. He openly gaped, stunned by the transformation.

"Ah…" What was he supposed to say to her? _Nice one, almost got me?_ He didn't have to worry about it for long though, as Faron raised herself up on her haunches to speak.

"You've got quick reflexes, little one." She rumbled. "Should you have been even a second slower you would have undoubtedly found yourself in my stomach by now. But I'm sure you know this." Her eyes narrowed, leaning forward ever so slightly to better inspect him.

"However…don't flatter yourself into thinking I stopped attacking you simply because your reaction timing is impressive. Rather, I would like to ask you something….It would be in your best interests to answer _honestly_."

Link didn't miss the underlying threat in her voice, hiding the tremors in his voice with that of a cocky tone. "And what would that be?"

Faron growled in the back of her throat, tail flicking in irritation. "Arrogant brat, I can still gobble you up faster than you can blink should you remain insolent."

Link swallowed thickly and nodded, indicating he understood his position.

Satisfied that he had been put in his place, Faron continued. "For over a century I have governed over this area and so I know the inhabitants well. Imagine my surprise, then, when I see a strange human –that's you- wandering into my territory. And attempting to take what's mine, no less!" She sniffed. "However, there is something more interesting to me than a simple trespasser, in this case. You see, since the Goddess Hylia sent the humans up on the outcropping of rock into the sky, I have not seen a single human. And yet here you stand before me, an anomaly of the Surface in this day and age."

Link shifted anxiously on his feet. "I am aware of this fact. What are you getting at?"

"Patience, child." Faron snapped irritably. "What I am getting at is that I am curious as to _how_ you got here. Tell me how it is that you arrived on the Surface."

Link shrugged. "I'm sorry, I can't answer that."

"Nothing at all?" Faron pressed, leaning forward.

The boy shifted uncomfortably as the gap between them shrank ever so slightly. "I was found by Lord Ghirahim. I remember nothing before that time." That was almost the truth, in actuality he—

"Ghirahim?" Her angry snarl caused the water to shudder from the force. "That treacherous snake? You serve _him_?" There is no mistaking the fury in her voice, and for safety measure Link took several steps back away from her.

Faron quickly calmed herself much to his relief, although her whiskers kept twitching in annoyance. "I see. So you know nothing else than the hardships of living under his roof. I see….I suppose, then, that he sent you to take my Jewel?"

Link nodded.

"That certainly changes things…but not too much so." Faron surprised him suddenlywith her next actions, extending a claw forward to him. "I'll offer you a choice, child. Come with me and you can work your way into my good graces as my servant. But if you choose not to…then perish in trying to steal my treasure."

For a brief moment Link's heart leapt in hope. Here was his chance to escape Ghirahim's clutches and find potential freedom! And yet….the moment hope was filling him, it quickly departed as he looked into Faron's eyes. No, the look there was too familiar too him…too greedy, similar to Ghirahim's own. No, he could see now she would only use him as the Demon Lord had – and it could even be worse than what he was suffering now. He couldn't -_wouldn't- _take that risk.

That left him with only one other option. "Sorry, but the only one I serve is Lord Ghirahim. I have no intention of going with some giant talking lizard!"

Her eyes lit up in anger at the open insult and rejection. "Then you choose death!" Faron's face morphed back into its original shape as she lunged with a snarl, forcing him back several feet to avoid her snapping teeth. Undeterred, she took a swipe at him, making him back off even further away – and putting more distance between him and his goal. Frustrated, Link looked around for some way to get past her only to see her rearing up on her hind legs, preparing to crush him.

He rolled underneath Faron as her front claws came crashing down, finding himself close to her tail – He didn't hesitate at the opportunity. Unsheathing his sword he raised it up high and then slammed it down through her tail all the way until the tip was embedded into the ground, blood spurting up out of the wound and spattering over his tunic. A roar of agony resounded through the cave as Faron whipped around to lash out at him, her claws whistling just over his head as he ducked.

Link didn't waste any time, darting around her foreleg and bounding up to the pedestal, snatching the blue jewel from its resting place. It pulsed brightly in his hand as he turned back around to make a mad dash back for the exit, blue light shining through his clenched fingers. There was the sound of ripping as Faron yanked her tail up and freed it, flinging the sword Link had brought with him into the water with a quiet splash.

He neatly jumped back over the tail that came swinging around towards him and watched it slam into a nearby rock pillar, the room shaking and shuddering as it crumbled under the strength of Faron's blow.

The entrance came tumbling down in a shower of boulders, trapping Faron inside even as he scrambled away on the other side, avoiding the rocks that threatened to crush him. He didn't hesitate, bolting away from the cave and back towards Ghirahim's castle and away from the rampaging water dragon.

Faron's scream of rage reverberated off the cavern walls from within and left his ears buzzing long after he had fled the area, leaving a lingering sense or terror instilled within him even hours after he had gone.

* * *

><p>It was high noon went Link finally arrived back at Ghirahim's castle, his supplies nearly depleted. He glanced at the sun to double check his position before hurrying up the steps past the Moblin Guards and down the first floor's eastern corridors to where he knew Ghirahim would always be at this time of day. He paused at the large heavy doors and rapped his knuckles sharply against the wood three times, stopping immediately upon the third to wait for a response.<p>

"Come in!" Came an airy voice from within the room, and Link gently nudged the door open, shutting it tight behind him quickly as soon as he was in.

"Well, well! Look who returned! And in one piece with what I asked, no less." Ghirahim clapped his hands together in glee as Link came into his view, the boy already starting towards his spot at the end of the long mahogany table. When he was finally there, he delicately placed the prize he had fought so hard for into the expectantly outstretched palms before backing off respectfully with a bow. \

"AS you requested, my lord."

Ghirahim's face split in a wide grin as he inspected the jewel and turned it over in his hands, cooing over its fine qualities and luminescent glow. "Yes, yes…good work… Marvelous job…"

After a time of listening to Ghirahim's meaningless praises, Link began to tune the Demon Lord's words out and allowed his eyes to wander over the room before idly going back to Ghirahim, but not before catching a glint of blue on the Demon Lord's ear.

_Wait, was he wearing that before?_ Link's brows furrowed as he scrutinized the new addition to the Demon Lord's attire, a blue diamond earring that dangled from his Master's long pointed ear, the jewel looking oddly familiar. A little _too _familiar. In fact….

It suddenly slammed into him what a _fool_he had been. Uncontrollable rage filled him and all he saw was _red_. Without even thinking he slipped a hand down to his boot and withdrew a small, hidden dagger, hurtling it right at Ghirahim's smirking face with frightening accuracy.

Much to his dissatisfaction, Ghirahim easily dodged the lethal projectile and instead the dagger imbedded itself deep inside the back of the stone chair, snagging only a piece of the red fabric of the cloak that the Demon Lord favored so much.

"Now, now, there's no need to be angry." Ghirahim tried to soothe, albeit half-heartedly. "You came out just fine, didn't you? You even brought back what I requested. You should be proud of yourself."

"Proud?" Link seethed, already reaching for his second dagger. "Proud when you practically sent me to my death? You _knew_ she would be there! You knew that I would have probably died!"

"That's not true." Ghirahim defended, mock hurt in his voice before he turned serious. "I knew there was the high probability of dying, but I also know that you have a strange penchant for beating the odds. I was merely seeing if your luck would hold out once more. The results are obvious."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Link spat, tossing his third and final dagger at Ghirahim only to have it go right through him as he dematerialized. "Is that all I am to you! A little pet project? A test subject for your own amusement? I thought we were working something and you send me off on these…these pointlessly suicidal missions for your own entertainment! I seriously could have died back there!"

A soft growl sounded in his ear as Ghirahim materialized behind him, his arms yanked back behind him roughly before he can pull away. "But you didn't, now did you?" The words are whispered into his ear in a caressing manner, as if Ghirahim were speaking to a lover and not to an upset boy. It's only emphasized by the intimate way Ghirahim pressed his body against his own, swaying his hips back and forth ever so slightly in what could have been a light grind. "So let's not worry about such things, hm?"

Link took in a shuddering breath, trying to focus on his anger but unable to as gloved hands moved from his arms to sweep slowly, sensually, over his body before coming to rest tauntingly just on his hips. Ghirahim turned his face inwards so that his warm breath rushed across the bared skin of Link's neck, chuckling in the knowledge of what he was doing to his charge. "I assure you that you are more than just a little pet project to me. If you had been in any real danger, I would have been there to aid you. As it was, you did excellently on your own against Faron, a feat on which I must applaud you on."

At last Link allowed himself to be calmed by this last bit of praise and reassurance – of course Ghirahim would have helped him if he had really needed it because he'd been right there all along, hadn't he? And the praise, well, that kind of praise never came lightly from Ghirahim. The whole thing was just a test of his skills, which he had passed with flying colors. He felt his muscles begin to loosen within his Lord's grasp as his anger left him, leaving him feeling suddenly very tired.

Satisfied that Link had finally relaxed, Ghirahim stepped back away from him without any warning and released the boy from his hold, watching in mild amusement as Link stumbled forward in surprise. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the filth covering you is most appalling to my senses. Kindly go and wash yourself up before you present yourself to me again."

With those last taunting words, the Demon Lord snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of yellow and black diamonds, leaving Link the sole occupant of the room.

Ghirahim's abrupt departure left him in a brief state of confusion and bafflement, his head swinging back and forth wildly in search even though he knew he was alone. He shuddered after a moment, bringing his arms up to wrap around himself and tried to rid his body of the feelings that the Demon Lord had left behind - a mixture of leftover anger, exhaustion, and a distinct arousal which he did his best to ignore.

It would only do him harm to linger upon Ghirahim's suggestive actions and false promises.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey! Heeeey! Wake up, sleepy head!"<em>

_Links groans as he tries to block out the annoying voice that dares to interrupt his sleep, but to no avail. With great reluctance he opens his eyes a crack only for them to shoot wide open in alarm as a tall man with strange white eyebrows looms over him._

"_What is your name, boy?" The man asks, oblivious to his shock and surprise at seeing him. _

"_My name is…my name is Link." He answers hesitantly, unsure of handing out his name to this strange unfamiliar man who just nods and rubs his chin thoughtfully._

"…_Link." The man says, as if testing out his name."Well, Link, there are many things we must discuss, but first I want you to meet my daughter…" He gestures to his side and Link's gaze obediently follows._

_Where before he had sure been empty space is now a girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes who is smiling at him. She is familiar, but, for the life of him, he cannot recall her name, either from ignorance or the fact that he's simply forgotten it. He's noticed that the background has shifted behind her and the man has vanished but says nothing because the girl is talking to him, her words reaching his ears in bits and pieces. "..both accepted into the Academy! I'm so excited to finally become...of the...what about you Link? I think that with...you'll be an amazing...hm?" She paused to wait for his response, but he doesn't get a chance to reply as the world around him changes again and he instead finds himself standing before a large crimson bird who gazes down at him with pride._

_He can't explain the connection but he feels as if he's suddenly found something of his –or even a part of him- that had been missing before. As if he is whole. He reaches out to touch the magnificent bird before he's yanked away again, this time to stand in front of a trio, one tall with blonde hair, one medium with a strange red hairstyle, and one short with a dark bowl cut. He's alone and surrounded by them, but he doesn't feel intimidated, just annoyed._

_"Listen here buddy," the red-headed one shoves a finger into his chest, forcing him back several steps. "Just because you're close with her doesn't mean you should go flaunting it around! But I guess I can see why, I mean, it's probably the only thing you have to be proud of!"_

_Something is shoved into his chest again but whether it's the red head or something else he can't tell because suddenly the ground beneath his feet and he's tumbling free-style through the air. There's a scream –a girl's, he thinks- but it seems far away and distant._

_The rock in the sky gets farther and farther away until it is obscured with a white mist that surrounds him. He knows what comes now- after a long minute of being surrounded by the strange fog it switches to green leaves and then-_

He woke.

Link grunted as he hit the floor beside his bed, struggling for a brief moment between dreams and reality before his mind cleared enough to enable him to stop struggling from his tangled position within his sheets. He lay still for a moment as he tried to rouse himself to further awareness, trying sort out the possible meanings of his scattered dreams before he reluctantly gave up, turning his focus to the outside world. Almost immediately he noticed that something was off.

The castle was quiet…that was wrong. Link sat up abruptly, immediately alert as he peered around the room for signs of trouble.

Ghirahim would have never allowed him to sleep in like this, unless he'd had something very important to attend to. But what could be so important for the Demon Lord to have left early, without even waking him up…?

Tossing off his thin sheets hastily, Link glanced around the room and spotted his pouch belt lying innocently by the door to his room, a white corner peeking out inconspicuously from under an undone leather flap. He stood up slowly and strode over to where it lay, reaching down to flip open the pouch and take the note that had been left for him when he sharply pulled his hand back with a surprised hiss, fingers just barely avoiding being trapped by the deadly, venomous pincers of the Nightshade Beetle.

Link's frown deepened as the insect scuttled out of the pouch and into a dark corner somewhere. Once he was sure it was far away from him, he inspected the pouch again to make sure there were no more nasty surprises in store for him before he finally pulled out the note and tore it open, eyes scanning across the elegantly written words.

_It seems that Her Majesty is finally here. I've gone ahead to secure her. Follow behind me as soon as you can to the Skyview Temple. _

_Don't disappoint._

It wasn't signed, but that was okay because Link knew the only other person in the castle who could write besides himself was Lord Ghirahim. He investigated the contents of his pouch belt quickly before feeling satisfied that the supplies were sufficient for a journey to the Skyview Temple. Not one to waste time, he quickly changed into his normal attire and strapped his sword and shield to his back, fastening the pouch belt to his waist before setting off for the entrance at a fast gait.

The moment he had waited –_trained-_ his whole life for had finally arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<br>Nightshade Beetle – A beetle I made up for the story. It's a large nasty black and purple brute with ginormous pincers. If it nabs you with them it can cause hallucinations, and even death, if you're not quick enough to kill it.**

**I **_**love**_** constructive criticism and feedback, as well compliments (if anybody has even read this far, hurr.) so feel free to drop a review, kthx.**

**-Tropi**


End file.
